(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to check valves and more particularly to a check valve which may be visually inspected.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In agricultural irrigation, often several pumps are pumped into a common irrigation pipeline. It is desirable to place a check valve upon the outlet of each pump. In such a system it is desirable to have a visual inspection of the check valve.
A previous solution to this problem is shown in Bloom et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,432, where the position of the check valve flap is externally indicated.